


A Gods Thrall, a Madman's Fall

by CrazyTaterTot49



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Mentioned L - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaterTot49/pseuds/CrazyTaterTot49
Kudos: 1





	A Gods Thrall, a Madman's Fall

A black rose surrounded by responsibility and a need for perfection.  
His steps are dark and head held high despite the look in his eyes.  
Fate or perchance a god wishing to play a game bestows upon him a chance to make change.  
Pen to paper he writes many names, all the while playing twisted games.  
He is young and jaded, far too intelligent to be free of obligation.  
Temptation crooned so sweetly to him.  
Cast a name, damn a sinner, damn an innocent, his ideals do not discriminate.  
Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty.  
A detective sets chase, and they play.  
Daring games of truth and lies, where an equal match has been made.  
Exhilaration, excitement, the boy, now a man watches over his chessboard of pawns.  
He continues to bade adieu to those he deems criminal.  
He played the god of his new world, believing he had nothing to fear.  
But that is not true, and soon he sees his actions unraveling at the seams.  
Someone caught up, gave him trouble.  
Not for long.  
Disposed of and unimpressed, he continued to do what he thought was right.  
Spreading unrest with glee, until a new player came to the board and upended his legacy.  
He spilt laughter upon stone like blood, when he finally thought he won.  
But soon it became clear, he was a broken man with nothing left to hold dear.  
_  
Now he lay upon a stair, the light blinding his eyes as he sees a specter rise.  
It's ironic as it is disheartening that his old foe had planned for the eventuality of his own death.  
He frowns, regret heavy in his bones as the blood loss and injury weigh him down.  
His last moments he swears, he did what he did because he thought it right.  
But in the end, the Shinigami turned out the light.


End file.
